coifandomcom-20200213-history
Catlandia´s Government
Introducing the Office of Secpurrity and Defence. Top Left: I'm Zippy. '''(@collins_cats )hold a position in Purretzident Purretzel's cabinet '''Office of Defense and Secpurrity as Deputy Security Officer. I have extensive training and experience in purrrimeter security . I will secure and provide safe passage for the Purretzident, First Lady and all pawstituents alongside my sisfur Rousey @collins_cats . My alterego, Wonder Woma'''n, is committed to the protection of Catlandia. Top Right: I'm '''Rousey. (@collins_cats )a position in Purretzident Purretzel's Office of Defense and Security and share the duties as Chief of the department '''with Minos. I have extensive training and experience in Mixed Martial Arts. I will secure and provide safe passage for the Purretzident, First Lady and all pawstituents. My alterego, '''Power Girl, is committed to the protection of Catlandia. Bottom Left: I'm Minos '''(@minos_achilles_atticus ) the '''Punisher. I'm am one of the lead special elite forces officers who protect Purretzident Purretzel and the rest of the cabinet. Bottom Right: Achilles: also of @minos_achilles_atticus : I'm the Winter Soldier, I'm a part of Purretzident Purretzels elite special forces security team by day, but at night I join forces with the rest of my suppurr hero furiends to stop kitty injustices. I may look sweet, but I can have a heart of ice. Cross me and you'll really feel the bite of winter. Top Left: @the.mr.moo Hey there! I’m Mr.Moo, the Graphic Designer for the Purrezident and catbinet! At night I join forces with my super kitties to fight injustices as Catptain Moorica! If you’re bold enough to mess with us or any kitties, you better hope you run faster than my shield! When Catptain Moorica throws his mighty shield Top Right: @iamyoursunshinee Mechanic by day, Iron Cat by night! Together with my Avengers team, I work to keep Catlandia safe, soaring through the skies to keep an eye on what’s going on and get to where the danger is faster than by land. If you touch one of my buddies or an innocent cat, better watch out fur my Iron Claw! Bottom Left: @grouchy_cat_oscar I’m Oscar. By day, the mild mannered, somewhat grumpy Director of the Office of Finance and Fundraising in @purretzident_purretzel‘s cabinet. I help to ensure there are funds available to keep the pawty bus rolling and meowgaritas flowing for all our pawties. By night, I’m Wolvpurrine! Along with my fellow supercats, I help defend and protect kittehs and the humans who love them!. And Bottom Right: @sir_smittenkitten BG, aka, Guardian of the Repurrblic, by day she is a Tissue Inspectpurr, and by night she joins the Supurrcats in fighting the Evil Rex Purrthor!!! Top Left: @fatcathercules : Research scientist by day, Mountainous Monster by night. I spend my days researching ways to help cure diseases in kitties, make nip grow faster, and use mind control on the humans. At night I transform into a huge green hunk of muscle, but don’t worry, I may look scary but I only take out the bad cats who try to hurt innocent Catlandians. Top Right: MYSTIQUE –@twiggy_sphynx : By day I’m whatever I want to be! Usually though I’m your average Uber driver. Sometimes I get tired of it and change my skin to impurrsonate other people. It’s fun! By night I obviously use my skin changing powers to outsmart villains who are out to destroy Catlandia! Bottom Left: Atticus @minos_achilles_atticus : He is Aquacat, personal stylist and fashion designer for Purretzident Purretzel by day, helping the elite special forces fight for justice at night. For you hooligans who think water will stop us from ending your shenanigans…Think again. Bottom right: @lifeof_luigi Luigi: Orphaned as a young kitten Peter Parkpurr lived with his aunt and uncle until he was bit by a mutant spider making him into Spider-cat! by day he is a part-time meowga instructor, frequently starting muffins meowga class when she oversleeps! and by night he’s fighting those nasty cat puurglars! Top Left: @iampennylanescl : PL-Storm here, ready to use all my meteorological powers to keep Catlandia free and safe. Meow is a weather lady by day, and by night meow harnesses my lightning to strike any miscreant seen lurking in the Catlandian night. Top Right: Ajax of @ajaxcheetto : Maintenance Man by day, glowing green renegade by night. I use my powers of green to soar through the clouds to any and all who need my assistance. Whether it’s a thug who needs a punch, a robot threatening a city, or any other nemesis, Green Lantern is here to save the day! And bottom: Cheetto @ajaxcheetto : By day he’s a coffee shop owner, but at night he picks up his bow and arrow and gets to work fighting the bad guys! Hawkeye is proud to be on the Avengers team and is always ready to go on a mission to rid the world of evil masterminds. To keep his skills sharp, he likes to shoot mice that he keeps in his large backyard. Kikiana– on the right: Norse super heroine known for her bravery defending black cats throughout the world. Not just your average other-worldly cat, Kikiana fights evil doers in multiple worlds. If there is a black cat in need, she is ready at a moment’s notice to travel through time and space to save the day. During the day, she hisses at her brofurs and works to make the world aware of the female citizens of Asgard. She is joined by Head of the Office of Event Planning, Biscuit of @collins_cats along with his lovely Kiki! Purrizident Purretzel has grand plans for Catlandia and Biscuit is always ready in his tuxedo. And having a butler like Alfred, no job is to big! Just shine the Bat signal and we are on it!!!